Idiots and idioms
by SailorYue
Summary: Send Eddie a question, the last question he ever expected to hear


"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Eddie wasn't sure he had heard Dan right.

"I know it seems a little awkward and almost last minute. But I would be honored if you would be my best man." Dan took a drink from his glass of wine, Eddie following suit.

It had been nearly a year since the whole life foundation thing. Eddie was always welcome to Anne and Dan's house, and when they had fully recovered, Venom was as well. They were having a celebratory dinner, as earlier that day Dan had asked Anne to marry him. Eddie was happy for the couple; Dan was a good man. But he couldn't help the sharp pain in his chest. Not too long ago Annie was HIS. And now? She was Dan's.

WE CAN JUST AS EASILY EAT HIM, IF YOU WANT, EDDIE

Eddie nearly choked on his drink, brushing off the coughing as nothing more than a simple flub.

"I... I'm honored Dan, really! I just...I just don't know what to say!" He felt a hand slip into his. He knew right away it was Venom. The Symbiote always did this when his nerves got the best of him, and right now he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, squeezing the fingers between his in the process.

"I was hoping you would say yes, Eddie. I don't have too many close friends here, and I consider you... The both of you," Dan corrected himself quickly, "My closest friends. I'd rather you than any of my interns or colleague's."

Eddie took a deep breath, trying to get his heart to stop pounding so hard. Why did it hurt. "I mean... I guess we could. I just don't know how people would think about the best man at your wedding being your fiance's ex fiance." Eddie's voice cracked at that word. It hurt so much, he didnt know how much longer he was going to last.

EDDIE!

He felt Venom ripple under his skin in agitation.

"I honestly don't care about that, Eddie. I know you're a great guy, and I want you to know this is from both of us." Dan gave him such an innocent smile. Eddie couldn't stand just how clueless he was.

Eddie let out a deep breath with a slight sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, you talked me into it. I'll be your best man."

Dan smiled. "Great! Thanks!" Dan pat him on the shoulder, something which sent another ripple of agitation thru Venom. "I'll let Anne know."

"Yeah." Eddie gave him a light wave. Then made a beeline to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

EDDIE, YOU DO NOT SEEM TO BE BREATHING RIGHT. WHAT IS WRONG?

That was a loaded question. How could he begin to answer it? He tried to take a deep breath, feeling Venom emerge from his body. He looked up at his reflection, watching as Venom's torso stood behind him. Venom's hand was still clasped in his. He tried to brush off his Symbiote's concern.

"Its nothing, V." His voice still feeling thick.

YOU ARE LYING TO US, EDDIE. WHY? WHAT WAS IT ABOUT DAN'S QUESTION THAT HAS YOU UPSET?

He should have known better than to try to keep a secret from someone who lives in his head. He let out a heavy breath, his empty hand gripped hard on the edge of the sink.

"It's just that... They're getting married. It's been just over a year since I was going to marry her! And just... Seeing them come this far. It's a reminder how I screwed everything up." He rubbed his free hand over his eyes. "It hurts, you know."

YES. THE PAIN YOU ARE EXPERIENCING IS NOT PLEASANT AND WE DO NOT KNOW HOW TO ELIMINATE IT.

"Emotional pain is different, V. I just... All I can think about is how much of a first class screw-up I am. What's to stop me from screwing up my next relationship? How long until I end up alone again!"

He felt like crying. It wouldn't change anything. He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He looked at his reflection and saw that Venom had wrapped their arms around Eddie in a hug, arms embraced around his torso. It felt nice, and safe.

EDDIE, OUR TIME HERE ON EARTH WE HAVE WATCHED AND LEARNED THAT HUMANS LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES. WHERE WE...WHERE I COME FROM... IF YOU MAKE A MISTAKE YOU ARE PUT TO DEATH. YOU ARE A LIABILITY. WE BOTH HAVE MADE MISTAKES TOGETHER AND SEPARATE. WE WORK THRU THEM AND CHANGE TO MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. WE CAN LEARN FROM EACH MISTAKE WE MADE, AND MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT HAPPEN. WE DO THAT TOGETHER. DO WE NOT?

Eddie laid his hand over Venom's veiny arm just under his chin and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Gee, V. When did you become so cheesy?"

Eddie felt a wave of confusion thru the bond and saw Venom frown in their reflection.

WE ARE NOT MADE OF CHEESE!

Eddie's chuckle turned into a bigger laugh

OH! THIS MUST BE ONE OF YOUR IDIOTS!

Eddie smiled shaking his head, feeling much better now. "'Idioms.' And yes."

He sensed Venom pull the meaning of what he said from his head.

WE LEARNED IT FROM YOU EDDIE.

"Thanks, man. I needed that laugh." Eddie looked into the eyes of someone he had been far closer to than anyone in his life.

YOU ARE WELCOME. ARE YOU SURE YOU DO NOT WANT US TO EAT DAN?

Eddie shook his head. "Nope. As of today he is completely off the menu. Besides, I thought you liked him?"

YES. BUT ANYONE WHO MAKES YOU CRY IS QUESTIONABLE.

Eddie turned around to make actual eye contact with his Symbiote. "It's fine. I'm fine. Now let's head back out there before they wonder where we've run off to."

VERY WELL.

Venom slipped back into his body, leaving a subtle warmth behind. It certainly was a new chapter of his life now, wasn't it?

...


End file.
